In the Name of the Sun
by Iceona
Summary: The story of a new foe threating the Sun and Crystal Tokyo


I was just going to do one more part about them telling everyone but I got inspired to write a case so...

Enjoy.

Part IV: Together

Brennan's POV

Now we were walking into the Jeffersonian, together. _Together. _How I loved that word. I wasn't sure how our friends would react, but I didn't really care. I mean this attraction could be scientifically explained.

"Stop that," Booth whispered in my ear.

"Stop what?" I glanced up at him and smiled.

"Thinking science-cy stuff to explain us." He gave me a knowing smile.

"But… How did you know that?"

"I know _you_. That intense look in you eyes when you're thinking. The little smirk on those precious lips when you are rationalizing. Bones, I know what you're thinking because I love you." I could hear in his voice that he meant every word.

"Booth, call me Temperance."

"Temperance," he whispered to me before leaning in and kissing me. Endorphins rushed through me. Then a loud crash sounded in front of us.

We looked up and saw Angela standing in front of us. A metal tray was on the floor and paint and colored pencils were scattered everywhere like a Pollock painting. Her face was completely dumb-struck as she stared at us. Until, that is, she let out the highest pitched squeal I had ever heard and ran towards us.

"Oh! When did this happen? How? I am so happy for you two! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" She was speaking so fast that I could barely understand her.

"Ange, slow down for a second, okay? Take a deep breath." She followed my instructions and after a few moments had composed herself.

"Alright. Explain. Now."

So I did. I told her about the decisions I had come to while away. I told her how seeing him again had my had made my heart fill, and I earned a smile from Booth for using "heart." And I told her that I loved him. After I was done he wrapped his arms around me.

"So this is real?"

"As real as it gets." Booth answered before I could. I leaned back against him and relaxed in his broad chest. He smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head.

"Um, I'm gonna leave you two…Alone." She started to hurry away, completely forgetting the mess she had made.

"Angela! Don't tell anybody, okay?" I called after her.

"What! How am I supposed to contain something like this," she pouted.

"I want to tell everyone. I think it's only fair," I pratically begged.

"Fine. Steal all of my fun." She walked away and I could tell she was really not happy that she had to keep me and Booth's realtionship to herself.

"Temperance," Booth began and I melted at the sound of my name on his lips, "why did you tell her keep us quiet? You're not ashamed are you?"

"Of course not, but I want to keep you my little secret for a while." He grinned and leaned down to kiss me again, but I stopped him. "Not here, I don't want everyone to see." I pulled him to my office and shut the door. "I love you, Seeley."

"I love you too, Temperance." He grabbed me in his arms and had just started to kiss me when his phone rang. After it started to ring for the second time I pushed him away.

"It might be important." I ran my hand along his cheek.

"Not as important as you." I blushed, but pulled his phone out of his coat pocket and handed it to him. He playfully glared at me, but answered his phone anyways. "Booth. Where? Alright we'll be there." He hung up his phone and I looked at him expectantly. "We have a case."

"Well, then I guess we better get going." I grabbed my bag off my desk and headed for the door when he stopped me.

"We'll finish this later."

"Of course," I answered even though his voice implied it wasn't a question. I kissed him quick and then hand in hand we walked to his car.

**The Writer in the Modem **

Part 1

The black SUV pulled off onto the crowded back road. Police cars were everywhere as well as two more FBI SUVs. A barricade had been set up around the perimeter and people in uniforms and suits were moving about frantically.

As Brennan and Booth stepped out of the car they were immediately blocked by an overweight cop who obviously thought he was very powerful in that uniform.

"Crime scene. No public access."

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," Booth said as he flashed his badge.

"Oh, sorry. Everyone is a little worked up right now." The officer moved aside to allow Booth under the crime scene tape. When Brennan moved to do the same he stepped back in her way. "I doubt you're FBI, sugar."

"I am Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Well, excuse me, _Doctor_, but no badge to entrance."

"She's with me," Booth sternly said.

"You heard me no badge…" He started but Booth cut him off.

"Yeah, I heard that. But she is the best forensic anthropologist in the world and she has solved more cases for the FBI than I'm sure you have. So let her through before I have your badge." Booth glared at the man as he walked over and lifted the tape for Brennan.

She slipped under it and walked away with Booth without casting a glance back at the no doubt terrified cop.

"Were you serious back there?" she asked Booth.

"No, I don't have to power to take his badge, but I could probably put in a request if you want me to." He looked over at her questioningly.

"I meant about me being the best forensic anthropologist."

"Bones, you know you are. I've heard you tell enough people to know you know." He smiled at her.

"True, but it's much nicer to hear you say it." She smiled back at him and he put his arm around her waist as they walked up to where most of the crowd had assembled.

A man in a black was just beginning a speech as they arrived. His hair was as black as his suit and cropped close to his head. He was tall, possibly taller than Booth, but that wasn't what was shocking about him; he had a scar that ran from next to his right ear down past the white collar of his shirt.

"At 0700 hours this morning two hikers found a hand on that rock," he indicated the rock, "They assumed it was an animal attack of some kind and rushed back to the town of Green Gates about 30 minutes from here. Immediately upon their arrival they called wildlife services to report the attack. After the rangers, a few officers, and two EMTs arrived, Ranger Karkton discovered a bloodied PC modem and another hand clinging to it. Mr. Harris, the leading EMT, tried to take the hand off and found that it had been glued to the modem. Thus the call came to the rest of us. I don't want any of you taking this thing lightly and want you to scour the area and see if you can find any more remains. It is now 0900 hours and I want you all back with a report in precisely one hour." His voice was harsh and he sounded like a military sergeant. Nobody moved after he finished his orders.

"Go!," he barked and everyone scrambled, except Brennan and Booth. " Why are you two not going?"

"Parton, I can't believe you don't recognize me," Booth said and he sounded incredulous.

"Seeley Booth. I should've known you would show up. How are you?" He asked and his features lightened.

"Good. I'd heard you'd joined the FBI, but I thought you were out in no man's land." Booth laughed and let go of Brennan to give Parton a guy hug.

"I was for a while and then I got caught up with bigger fish. Now I never get back to the 'most godforsaken place in the world' as you put it." He laughed and then looked at Brennan. "And who is this lovely lady?" He inquired as he stepped closer to her.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan," she said.

"Ah, so you are the famous Dr. Brennan. It's a pleasure to meet you." He was sizing her up as he spoke.

"Watch the eyes Erin, I might have to hurt you." Booth said as he stepped back to her side, the playfulness gone from his voice.

"Sorry man." He threw his hands up in surrender. "But all pleasantries aside, we have a problem here. A very serious one."

"What might that be?" Brennan asked.

"We are possibly dealing with a serial killer," his voice was somber and dead serious.


End file.
